<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acceptance by screamingatstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290517">Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars'>screamingatstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Arguing, Getting Together, Innuendo, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Remus-typical stuff, Swearing, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus and Patton come out about their relationship, the others each have to learn to accept the situation in their own way.</p><p>My imagining of a follow-up to IvyCpher’s Coming Out, you’ll want to read that fic first to have context for this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/gifts">IvyCpher</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097197">Coming Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher">IvyCpher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Ivy for writing the fic that inspired this one! I’m not sure if the characterization is completely accurate, but I did my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, that was a rather unexpected turn of events.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was not often truly perplexed by much. For the most part, he was able to fully comprehend any given situation when it arose, or recognize the figurative gaps in his knowledge so he could fill them in later. He was also becoming more proficient at reading social cues, slowly but surely, with Virgil’s help. This was how he was able to figure out, for example, that Roman had romantic feelings for Janus several days before the prince came bursting into his room, complaining dramatically about his ‘hopeless romance’. A complete surprise, therefore, was exceedingly rare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was exactly why the revelation that Patton and Remus were a couple caught him so off guard. It was so unexpected, so improbable, that he had never guessed. Even now, with the evidence right in front of him- Patton taking Remus’ hand, willingly, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do- he couldn’t bring himself to fully believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until Patton started ranting and crying angry tears, and Remus’ face hardened into an expression Logan himself was familiar with. It was worried, angry, and protective all at once; the very same look that crossed Virgil’s face anytime Logan was upset or hurt. It was the same look that Janus and Roman had both sported before, in the brief moments during discussions when one of the other Sides hurt either of them. There was no doubt in his mind, after that moment, that Remus cared deeply about Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he couldn’t understand was </span>
  <em>
    <span>how.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard Patton’s impassioned speech. He knew well enough how unpredictable and unknowable love could be, having experienced it himself and being unable to voice any of the reasons for it. Given that, he didn’t- couldn’t- expect any kind of justification from either of them. No, he wanted to hear all about the circumstances surrounding their relationship. He had performed more than one experiment with Remus, and was familiar with his… distasteful brand of humor. There was a time- now, he had thought- when those dirty jokes had made Patton grimace in discomfort. When had their dynamic shifted from fear and thinly veiled disgust and gleeful antagonism to love? When had Remus’ lewd attempts at humor and gruesome musings become something that Patton not only tolerated, but presumably appreciated, in his own way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had all clearly happened, just out of his sight. Beneath his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until hours later when he would get an opportunity to ask. Patton and Remus had vanished after the incident in the kitchen, presumably to one of their rooms, and neither of them had been seen since. Virgil and Roman had been livid, Roman proclaiming that he would ‘make his brother pay’ for ‘corrupting Patton’ while Virgil sat in stormy silence, puzzle forgotten, his rage written all over his face. Logan did his best to console his boyfriend, but he knew they were on different pages with regards to the situation, so to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stayed out in the kitchen long after everyone else had gone to bed, waiting for either Remus or Patton to emerge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still wanna try and get some hot tea?” Remus asked later, when the sky had gone dark and the Mindscape was silent. “We could nuke it in the microwave so there’s no screaming kettle, if you don’t want to deal with any of the others’ shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton lifted his head from where it had been resting on Remus’ chest. “That sounds nice,” he admitted, “but I don’t know if I can handle going out right now. I’ll just get all sad and yucky again, and we just took a shower earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ face screwed up in concentration for a minute, before he beamed. “I know! I’ll go do it!” He exclaimed proudly. “I’ve been practicing making normal tea, no vinegar or sawdust or toenails involved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Patton asked, curious. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we started dating, and I figured out that knowing how to make regular tea for my super-hot boyfriend might come in handy sometime.” Remus pecked Patton on the lips before gently shifting him so he could stand up. “That, and I like having an excuse to make boiling water. It’s nice to touch.” Snapping his fingers, he dressed himself before bounding over to the door. “Be right back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan ended up waiting late into the night, sometime past midnight. He hadn’t yet started to feel the effects of sleep deprivation, but that was sure to be temporary. If neither Remus nor Patton made an appearance soon, he would have no choice but to give up his attempt and try again another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want that. He wanted to set things straight now, before time interfered and made the task too difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in response to his thoughts, the light in the kitchen flicked on, illuminating the table where Logan sat, as well as Remus climbing onto the counter. He hadn’t seemed to notice Logan yet, instead wholly focused on reaching for something in the uppermost cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for a moment, hoping in vain that Remus would notice him, before clearing his throat awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a surprised squawk, nearly losing his balance as he clapped a hand over his mouth, but managed to catch himself before he toppled off the counter. ”Jeffrey Dahmer!” he gasped, steadying himself, before seeing Logan seated at the table. His eyes narrowed, lips pressed into an angry line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Remus,” Logan said, unnerved by the sudden, drastic shift in atmosphere. “I apologize for startling-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth before I rip off your face and shove it up your ass,” Remus hissed. “I’m not talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan put up his hands in an attempt to placate him. “Please, I am not here to start a conflict. I merely wish to understand a few-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cut him off again, jumping down from the counter with a mug in each hand. “Don’t care. Not interested.” He turned away with finality, practically yanking the handle off the faucet as he wrenched the water on. “Why don’t you mind your own business and go fuck yourself? Or better yet, go fuck your boyfriend. Just make sure he takes care of that massive stick up his ass before you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temporarily at a loss for words, Logan watched mutely as Remus filled the two mugs with water before putting them in the microwave. Every muscle in his body looked tense, as if he were bracing for some kind of attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” he finally said, “I am not opposed to your and Patton’s relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus froze, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for not making my thoughts clear earlier. The news came as a bit of a surprise to me, and I was still trying to process everything when you both left. All I wanted to do was ask a few clarifying questions, in order to resolve my confusion, but this is perhaps not the ideal circumstance for anything of that sort. For now, allow me to make it clear that I would never insist that you end your relationship with Patton, or ask you to explain why you care for each other. I, of all Sides, should know that love is not something anyone can consciously control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished, he waited, allowing Remus a chance to respond if he chose. The microwave beeped quietly, and he removed the mugs, putting a teabag in each, but didn’t look at Logan or make a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resigned, Logan stood up from his chair, the lateness of the hour beginning to catch up to him. “I won’t force you to speak with me. All I ask is that you pass along my sincere congratulations to Patton, on his happiness as well as your own. I will not stand between the two of you going forward, and I apologize for doing so in the past. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he walked away, returning to his room and his restless boyfriend. He didn’t see Remus turn back after he left, didn’t see the stunned expression on his face or the excited bouncing that followed. He didn’t get to see the way he rushed to prepare the tea and bring it back to Patton’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Logan didn’t get to see the happiness that flooded Patton’s eyes when Remus told him what he had said, or the way he sipped his tea contentedly and fell asleep with a hopeful smile on his face, he would hear plenty about it the next day, when he would receive a tear-filled hug from Patton and a punch in the shoulder from Remus. The three would talk, and curious questions would be answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And life would go on, the Mindscape just a shade brighter with the acceptance.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote almost this entire chapter before going on a Sanders Sides rewatch binge and I totally forgot that Virgil liking fidget cubes is canon?? I legitimately thought it was a fanon thing we all made up when I put it in here</p><p>Anyway, hope you like this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement! It’s bullshit!” Virgil exclaimed to Logan, before rounding on Patton and gesturing madly to Remus. “Why would you shack up with this guy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chimed in, agreeing with Virgil, and for a moment he felt triumphant. Maybe Patton would see sense, see how stupid this was, see the mistake he’d made. Because even if Patton was in a clear state of mind- and Virgil highly doubted that- there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus wasn’t using him in some way. This had to be part of something else, a prank or a plan, to trick him and then take advantage of him in the most disgusting way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Virgil wasn’t buying it. He’d seen Remus at his most disturbing and violent, back when he himself was still a Dark Side. He knew what he was capable of, and surely someone who had those sorts of intrusive thoughts ingrained into his very being couldn’t suddenly turn on a dime and become a good person. Especially not one that Patton would ever love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was probably true that they’d all been babying Patton, albeit unintentionally, Virgil had always thought of it more as protecting him. And yes, that included protecting him from Remus, but he protected everyone from Remus! Even Roman! That was part of his role, to protect Thomas and the others!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could step back from Patton in any other way he wanted, but he couldn’t just stand by and let his friend get hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One week later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pat, do you think you could help me with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up from his book, finding Virgil standing in the doorway of the commons, holding a fidget cube and biting his lip nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kiddo,” he said, sliding a bookmark into place before standing up and stretching. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to talk with someone, but Princey isn’t answering his door and Logan’s taking a nap right now,” he explained sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did he stay up till three working on the schedule again?” Patton asked, making his way across the room to Virgil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Sorry, if you don’t want to you don’t have to, I just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I do want to help,” Patton assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. This was something that happened often with Virgil: he would get extra worried about something or another, with little to no warning beforehand, and it would take someone else- usually Logan- talking to him and giving him reassurances to help ease his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Virgil asked, still pressing the buttons on the cube. “I know it’s the third time this week and you were reading and it’s honestly really stupid-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s really stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton could pinpoint the exact moment when Virgil’s walls came slamming down into place, and it was when the sound of Remus’ voice reached his ears. Several things happened all at once: long shadows pooled around Virgil and swallowed the room, the fidget cube got thrown violently at Remus’ face, and Virgil sunk down into the floor and out of sight. Within seconds, only Remus and Patton were left standing in the doorway, staring at each other in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a hard no to the whole ‘trying to be helpful’ plan, huh?” Remus said, flashing a wry grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded, the disappointment at what had just occurred pulling his shoulders into a slump. “I just wish he’d be open to talking about it,” he admitted, letting Remus pull him into a hug. “You know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I still think he’s being a close-minded ass, and that’s his own damn problem, but I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the third time something similar had happened since the week before. Each time had left Patton a little more heartbroken, a little less hopeful that things with Virgil could improve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was how it would be from now on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One month later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton and Remus were cuddled together on the couch in the commons, Patton pressed up against Remus’s side with his head resting on his chest. A movie was playing on the TV, but neither Side was paying it much attention, focusing instead on their own whispered conversation and each other’s giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a slower day for traffic in the Mindscape: Roman and Logan were shut up in Roman’s room, busy with a script, and Virgil had holed himself in his room since breakfast, with Janus nowhere to be found. That was the only reason the pair had chanced this date of sorts, what with only Logan having come around to their relationship so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really nice,” Patton murmured, his eyes drifting shut. “We should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Remus said, and Patton could hear the beginnings of an innuendo in his voice. “Because-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them froze. Patton looked up to see Virgil standing in the doorway, his face dark and fists clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo,” he said carefully. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Virgil exclaimed in disbelief. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of this-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gestured wildly at them- “is okay? You’re here with Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Virgie, considering I’m his boyfriend that makes sense,” Remus said, pulling Patton closer. “No need to get your intestines all in a bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil scoffed, looking Patton directly in the eyes. “And this is really who you want to be dating? How can you not see it, he’s using you! He’s going to do something terrible and disgusting to you, and by the time you see it coming it’ll be too late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, but the sound was significantly forced. “I’d say he’s already seen me coming, and it was all completely consensual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton could feel his face heating up, and he interjected before Virgil could explode. “Okay, that’s enough. Virgil, I know it doesn’t seem like it to you, and I understand, but Remus is really good to me. He loves me, and I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t!” Virgil pulled at his hair in frustration. “You haven’t known him as long as I have, you haven’t seen all the things he does! He’s a fucking psycho, and you’re just his next victim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus started to protest, but Patton stiffened at his side, making him pause. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he pushed himself up, getting to his feet and crossing his arms. Both Remus and Virgil seemed to realize the sudden seriousness of the situation, with Remus sitting up straight and Virgil’s mask of anger starting to slip. All eyes were on Patton, as they had been in the kitchen a month before. But this time, he was absolutely determined to get his message across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Patton began, voice shaking but stern, “I’m not going to fight this battle anymore. Remus is my boyfriend. That’s my choice to make, not yours or Roman’s or anyone else’s. I’m not a baby, and I’m not stupid! I’m perfectly capable of making my own judgements and dealing with the consequences. You don’t get to tell me what I can or can’t do with myself and my heart, especially since I’m basically the heart around here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Remus take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and he held on tight as he went on. “All I wanted was for you to be happy for me, like I’m happy for you and Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different,” Virgil gritted out, but he sounded less certain of himself now. “Logan’s not a- a threat to me, or anyone else. He hasn’t tried to kill half of us at one point or another, and he definitely hasn’t kept Thomas up late into the night thinking about murdering his friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed. “People can change, kiddo. You haven’t seen our relationship from the beginning, so it looks strange from the outside, but Remus isn’t bad like you think he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Remus chimed in, frustration simmering in his voice underneath his usual chipperness. “Ya know, I would’ve thought that you’d know all about people changing for the better, or did you already forget all that redemption shit you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>struck a nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face crumpled, hurt and anger plain to see in his eyes. He lunged forward, grabbing Remus by his collar and dragging him up until they were face-to-face. The two glared at each other, unblinking, unmoving, for what felt like the longest few seconds of Patton’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Virgil let go, and Remus fell back into the cushions, and Patton could breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil scraped a hand through his hair, deliberating, and let out a long, frustrated sigh before pointing at Remus accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god, you better not make me regret this, or I’m going to make you wish you were still fused with Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Patton said, simultaneously giddy at the implications of ‘this’ and concerned for his boyfriend because of the jab, “that’s not necessary-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, it’s fine,” Remus told him, taking his hand again. “I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever hurt him,” Virgil warned, “There won’t be anywhere in this entire fucking Mindscape for you to hide, you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, the action uncharacteristically solemn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked between them, wanting with all his heart to believe this was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, not expecting Virgil to address him. “Yeah, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for being all, y’know.” He waved a hand vaguely. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone, sinking out without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Remus turned to him, excitement blazing in his eyes, and Patton couldn’t stop himself from giggling uncontrollably as he flung himself into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because even if Virgil’s acceptance of their relationship was reluctant, as it definitely seemed to be, Patton was more than willing to take it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter, longest chapter! I’m a little unsure about it, but I’ve spent two metric Hamilton soundtracks working on it, so I think it’s at least somewhat good.</p>
<p>Also, I just wanted to say thank you for the support on this one! It’s my first time finishing a multi-chaptered work, and it’s a pretty weird feeling. I’m glad you guys seem to enjoy this continuation of Ivy’s fic, and here’s to hoping you all enjoy this last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t inject enough venom in his voice to get his thoughts across. Was Virgil the only one here with any sense? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a rat who eats moldy McNuggets and has worse humor than Book of Mormon! Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t really looking for an answer, he didn’t think. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that his brother was a disgusting trash rat, and that Patton deserved so much better than him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been expecting Patton to get angry. It had happened so infrequently in the past that he had almost forgotten it was possible; like the father of the Mindscape was physically incapable of raising his voice or glaring. The rant stopped the rest of his protests from coming out, temporarily replacing them with guilt as Patton’s words registered. Did they all really treat him like a child? No, that couldn’t be right, he was the dad! Padre! Wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he, or any of the others, could say anything, there were tears in his eyes, and just like that he was gone. Dragged down by Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After, Roman passed Patton’s room on his way back to his own, halting his angry stomping to listen for any sounds of danger. There were no screams or sobs, luckily, but nothing else, either. No indication that there was anyone in the room, or at least awake in there. The thought crossed his mind that maybe the two of them had fallen asleep together, but he shuddered and immediately purged it from his brain. The idea of Patton, sweet Patton, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus made his stomach clench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head to clear it, he continued on to his own room, making sure to fling the door shut dramatically and throw himself onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what Remus was like, and what Patton was like. Patton might have seemed like a fairytale princess, but Remus was no knight, of that Roman was certain. If he acted like everything was fine with them- that he didn’t see the danger lurking underneath the surface, that he didn’t have good reason to suspect that Remus was the villain of this story, not the love interest- then when it inevitably went south, he would be partially to blame. He wouldn’t let that happen, especially not to Patton, who didn’t deserve to have his heart broken by someone who was incapable of genuine romance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had to be stubborn about this, then he would. After all, anyone could testify to the fact that Roman was great at being stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s plan to completely pretend that his brother wasn’t ‘dating’ Patton was going well. So far, he’d overheard several Virgil freak outs, and the two of them had taken to commiserating about their frustration from time to time, but no major disturbances. Most importantly, though, it seemed that Patton was doing okay, for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant Roman had a free conscience to continue bemoaning his endless state of pining… and to bring all his feelings to Logan because Virgil never put up with his ‘useless gayness’- a term which highly offended him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a distinguished gay, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which led to now, and Roman splayed out on Logan’s carpet, one hand on his forehead and one over his heart, sighing in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yesterday he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled at me </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, Logan, that special one, and I thought I was going to faint right there in the kitchen. I mean, really, what deity gave him the right to be that unfairly attractive when he smiles? What is a hopelessly-in-love prince such as myself supposed to do in response to this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perish,” Logan said, completely deadpan and without looking up from his laptop. Roman mock-gasped, sitting up so he could better see Logan where he sat at his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do no such thing! Unless it’s part of a magic curse that can be lifted only by true love’s kiss, in which case I’ll consider it.” He let himself lay flat again, staring up at the constellations adorning Logan’s ceiling. “I wish I could rescue him from a tower,” he said wistfully. “Or maybe dance with him all night at a ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Logan said, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, “and this is merely a suggestion: you could simply tell him how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sat bolt upright, mouth gaping open, disagreeing with Logan on instinct. “Are you out of your mind? You want me to confess? I can’t just-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the words actually registered, and a plan started to take shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan saw the moment it clicked in Roman’s mind, and he silently praised this miraculous stroke of luck, turning his attention back to his work. If all went well, this would be the last time he had to sit through Roman’s melodramatic pining.w</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, if he knew Janus, this had the potential to resolve another major source of conflict in the Mindscape at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was fairly sure he had felt more confident in himself when he fought three dragons at once, with only a dagger, than he felt at this moment. He had spent the previous weeks trying to plan out his confession to Janus, but he had come out the other side with nothing at all to show for it. In the end, after multiple sleepless nights and two failed attempts, he had thrown down his quill in frustration and made the decision to go and do it right then. No complicated setup, no pre-prepared speech, no extravagant display. Only himself and a bouquet of roses, standing in front of Janus’ door, trying to muster up the courage to knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were trembling so badly that he nearly dropped the roses, and he could almost feel his resolve draining away with every passing second. Quickly, he snapped his fingers with his free hand, vanishing all but one of the bright red blooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No hesitation, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself, breathing deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, and tell him how you feel. You’re a prince, aren’t you? Act the part!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling himself, he rapped lightly on the door, waiting anxiously for a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For an excruciating several seconds, there was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was beginning to wonder if Janus was even inside, the door opened ever so slightly, and he was able to glimpse the edge of a yellow glove. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Janus said, tone flat. Roman swallowed, adjusting his sash and tightening his grip on the rose he held before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Roman,” he managed, wincing when it came out as more of a squeak. He cleared his throat. “It’s Roman,” he repeated, normally this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman?” Janus sounded surprised, and- could it be?- maybe even a little pleased. The door opened fully, revealing Janus illuminated by the warm golden glow of a heat lamp, and Roman temporarily forgot the reason he was there because all his thoughts immediately became </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s so pretty, why is he so pretty, I’m too gay for this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Janus asked, and Roman jolted, snapping out of his trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said hurriedly. “I wanted to, that is…” his palms were sweating and his mouth felt dry. “I wanted to tell you that…” Mentally, he kicked himself for not coming up with any sort of script to follow for this confession: he had always been better at remembering lines than coming up with his own on the spot. He had to say it, and now, or else he had the sinking feeling he never would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrusting the rose towards Janus, he summoned all his strength and poured out his heart. Starting with:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus Sanders, I have been in love with you for months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he finished, he was out of breath, face flushed and heart pounding. It felt like his very soul had been laid bare, all his deepest feelings suddenly out in the open, unaccustomed to the light. There was nothing he could do now; no way to take any of it back. He could only hope now, and pray to every god and goddess and non-binary deity he knew of that he wasn’t about to have his heart crushed like an ant under Janus’ heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me,” Janus said slowly, the words sounding like something foreign and magical on his lips. Roman could only nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus reached out and gingerly took the rose, examining it as if he were expecting it to suddenly explode. After a few moments, he held it up to his nose, and Roman thanked his lucky stars that he had remembered to conjure up a rose with a scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus looked back at him, and Roman saw something glimmering in his mismatched eyes that he had never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen it before, and he had been too much of a disaster to notice what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman,” he breathed, sounding awestruck but conflict visible on his face, right before he dropped the rose, grabbed Roman by his sash, and dragged him into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his heart had been racing before, it was absolutely flying now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he blurted out again, transfixed by how close their bodies were, Janus’ hands still gripping onto his sash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Janus admitted, but his expression was growing hard, closing off with each passing second. It made Roman’s blood run cold, a shard of ice embedding itself into his heart even as he attempted to process the fact that Janus </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved him back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me?” He said finally, hopeful; grasping at anything to resolve the cold seeping into his chest at Janus’ stormy face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are an idiot,” Janus responded, and for the briefest of moments he was smiling. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and Roman was left facing down the love of his life, who looked… angry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” He ventured, and suddenly the hands on his sash fell away. Confused, he tried to reach out, but Janus held up his hands in a firm ‘no’ gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there is. As much as I love you-“ Roman felt his heart jump again- “we can’t be a couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the floor still under his feet? He couldn’t tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He heard himself ask, distantly, like he was listening to someone else talking. “If we love each other, then what is there keeping us apart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you, Roman,” Janus said firmly, and those three words were an arrow, striking directly into his heart. “I can’t be your partner if you won’t accept Patton and Remus’ love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the things Janus could have possibly said, that was possibly the most unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said. You might have convinced yourself otherwise, but Remus loves Patton, and Patton loves Remus. It’s that simple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“ Roman protested, ready to point out all the evidence to the contrary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” By then, Janus sounded more sad than anything else. “Trust me, Roman, I know Remus far better than you do. Being isolated for two decades alone with someone will do that. He has never been happier than he is with Patton, and something tells me Patton would tell you the exact same thing- that is, if you were willing to ask him, and really listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Roman closed his eyes, mind struggling to keep up. He had just confessed his feelings, and those feelings were reciprocated! But somehow, this had become about his brother’s love life, and now he was being told to just… trust that he wasn’t the unpredictably chaotic villain he had always known him as?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I’m asking to do,” Janus said. Roman hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud, and he looked away in embarrassment as Janus continued. “I’m not saying you need to become his best friend. I don’t expect you to understand how they can make it work. All I’m asking you to do is apologize to them both- and to trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words popped into his mind unbidden, accompanied by an image of Janus, reaching out a hand to him imploringly:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you trust me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did, he realized. He trusted Janus with his heart and with his love. And if he could give those two crucial things to him, surely he could trust his word when it came to Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several different things shifted in his mind all at once, sliding into place and coming to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back at Janus, he could see the unease in his eyes; the uncertainty and doubt that perhaps Roman was about to refuse, to ignore his plea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Roman made sure to pour all his conviction into the words when he said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know I sort of copped out a little with the confession, as well as by not actually showing Roman apologizing to Remus and Patton, but a) I’ve never written an actual love confession before, and Roman is so dramatic he’s probably not the best character to do for a first try, and b) I liked the way this ended and I think it’s hopeful enough that I’m satisfied with it. </p>
<p>Gigantic thank-you to IvyCpher for writing the work that inspired this one, giving me the green light on this fic, and answering my questions as well as being an all-around awesome person in general! They’re the best fanfiction pen pal anyone could ask for, and I’m really glad that they exist! This one’s for you, Ivy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>